


S.O.S

by coldgreen



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldgreen/pseuds/coldgreen
Summary: 某天Mark收到了Sean的婚礼请柬，他想到了一些过去的事。





	S.O.S

"Can you hear me ?"

"Absolutely."

 

/正文

马克收到请柬的时候刚从跑步机上下来，他的后背和头发都被汗水打湿了，一滴汗流经他的眼睛，让他的眼睛真的变得有如海水般咸涩。他忙着将那滴汗擦去，所以又问了一遍他的助理：“你说是谁发来的？”

“是帕克先生，肖恩•帕克。”

他的助理将那封请柬同其他的工作文件一起堆放在客厅的茶几上，壁灯柔和的光线令那封精致的请柬散发出犹如太阳般闪耀的光芒，理直气壮地夺去马克原本应属于facebook的注意力。

他将请柬捏在手中，翻开便看到了一对新人亲手写的邀请函。马克认得肖恩的字，那些字母犹如飓风中的爬地松，要么挤作一团，要么连根拔起，一点都没有对于“手写邀请函”的敬意。

原来肖恩•帕克真的会有结婚的这一天。

马克想起很久之前——真的是很久之前，那时候他们还挤在那栋白色小别墅里——他们甚至讨论过这个问题。

那时候半夜醒来吃饭喝水对于马克来讲是家常便饭，他，以及这栋屋子里的其他程序员的生物钟完全是自定义的。所以当马克被强烈的饥饿引起的胃痛唤醒，睁开眼却又陷入另一片黑暗时，面对从肩膀蔓延到后腰的酸痛他能毫无心理负担地翻身下床。

他的脚踩在湿冷的地毯上，又湿又滑的触感让他怀疑是不是有人在这间房间里乱搞的时候不小心把润滑剂倒在了上面。他熟门熟路地从一堆杂乱的衣物中找到自己的拖鞋，然后推开门走下楼梯，奢望达斯汀或者安德鲁他们能给他留那么一两块冷掉的披萨。

事实证明，这真的是他的奢望。外卖盒横七竖八地堆在茶几和地板上，里面团着一次性的塑料手套和用完的餐巾纸。达斯汀睡在一边的沙发上，衬衫乱七八糟地皱着，露出一块肚皮。比尔坐在沙发前的地板上，忘我地敲击着键盘，没有对马克的到来表现出任何脖子及以上部位的欢迎动作。

客厅里的电视机还开着，上面的新闻评论家正说着今天已经播报了无数次的消息，乔治•沃克•布什当选美利坚合众国第55任总统，成功连任。天哪，糟糕，也许并将会一直糟糕下去的十一月。

马克站在那看了看，他本来想随手把椅背上不知道是谁的T恤扔到达斯汀肚子上替他遮遮凉，但考虑到比尔的后脑勺已经代替T恤成功实现了这一功能，所以他果断转身去了厨房。

厨房灯坏了几天了，却一直没人来修。在马克的眼睛适应朦胧又柔和的黑暗之前，他就被一声轻佻的口哨吓了一跳。

“嘿，马克。”

马克条件反射地往后踩了几步，这才看清肖恩倚着冰箱门，手指间一点火星，当然，马克闻得出来最起码这回那不是叶子。 

“肖恩。”

肖恩的眼睛下方一片淡青色，这不得不让人怀疑他每天的平均睡眠时间是否超过了四小时。厨房窗外的泳池里有数以万计道月光，它们通过惠更斯原理又落在肖恩的脸上，这让马克在他的脸上又看到了十一月：阴郁、淡漠、过量的自由。

“你刚回来？”马克说着将肖恩往边上推了推，他现在十分迫切地想要打开冰箱门，然后看看那盒鲜虾泡芙还在不在，虽然他依稀记得今天早上的时候它还是在的，但经过一场编程马拉松后谁也不能保证它的存活，上帝也不能。

肖恩嘲笑他的天真，“说真的，你真的要打开冰箱看了才行吗？”

“闭嘴，肖恩。”饥饿使马克感到一阵微妙的恼火，他经常挨饿不代表他感觉不到饿，之前能良好度过饥饿期是因为代码能转移他的注意力，但现在眼前他只有肖恩，一个肖恩。

“我饿了。”马克有些无赖地说。

“......我能指望你这只是一个感受陈述而不是一个要求吗？”肖恩捏住烟想象这是在捏住马克的后颈。

马克交叉着他的手臂，立场坚定，“你不能。”

肖恩耸耸肩，“我得提醒你马克，这里不是你的大学宿舍，我也不是你那个温柔又体贴的大学好友，更准确地来讲，我不是你妈。”

他将叼着的那支烟剥了开来，将火星摁灭在手掌，然后摊开一手零碎的烟草丝给马克看，“所以，你看，我这里只有这个，可没有培根三明治和橙汁。”

马克看到肖恩的嘴唇干裂，他想不通，肖恩这种人应该无时无刻不沉浸在酒精或者其他各种的液体里，就像他想不通为什么热带雨林也会变成沙漠。

肖恩又将手掌往马克那伸了伸，“我以前没事干的时候喜欢嚼这个，还不赖。我是说，第一，这里面没有掺任何违法的东西；第二，这最起码能给你闲着的嘴找点事情做；第三，别浪费。”

马克听到沙发上的达斯汀开始打呼了，而比尔的后脑勺也不在达斯汀需要他待的地方，马克看不到他去了哪，他猜对方也许睡在了地板上，也许去了客厅西边的办公区。

肖恩摊开的手掌渐渐握紧，可马克的鼻间还是萦绕着一股烧焦的泥土的味道，高温，燃烧，热烈——他感到自己的胃又是一阵抽搐。

他在电视里谈到第二次海湾战争对美元的影响的时候，终于伸出手像捉住一只火焰中的蝴蝶般捉住了肖恩准备后缩的手腕，他将对方的手腕拉到自己面前，“我试试。”他听到自己这样说。

他的嘴唇蹭过肖恩的手掌，他不确定自己的舌尖有没有碰到对方的皮肤，但他感觉到了肖恩手指的颤抖，在辛辣的味觉席卷他整个口腔前，他放过了那只手。

他靠在厨房玻璃拉门的门框上，感觉呼吸间都是草本植物根茎的味道，再冰冷的月光都不能浇灭这种爽辣的刺激，快要着火的错觉压过了胃部的痛感，他想肖恩说得对，无论什么，总比闲下来要好。

马克看着肖恩将剩下的烟草丝舔进嘴里，唾沫沾湿了他干裂的嘴唇，这让他看上去好了一些。

“我还担心你受不了这个。”肖恩站在马克身边，依然倚着他的冰箱门。

“就像你暗示我这里不是哈佛，担心我后悔一样？”马克觉得有一根烟丝滑进了他的喉咙，这玩意儿本来应该是从这儿散发出去的气体，奇妙的宇宙。

“担心你后悔？不，马克，我担心你猝死都不会担心你后悔。”肖恩可能是觉得马克的疑问过于好笑，并且让他猝不及防。他的笑声和话都呛在喉咙里，咳嗽个不停，并且一边咳一边揽过马克的肩膀，“我不怕你后悔，马克，我只是怕你忘记。”

“忘记什么？”

马克动了动，似乎想挣脱出肖恩的臂膀，但在挣脱的过程中他找到了一个十分舒服的姿势，烟草麻痹了他的痛觉与神经，让他放松，让他放纵。于是他不动了。

“你知道，1995年——就是我16岁那年，我老爸在我黑一个企业内网的时候拔掉了我的网线，所以FBI就追踪到了我的ip地址。他们给我打电话，可惜的是，我爸对着青春期的我总是不够容忍，所以他又对着电话线虎视眈眈，信号起起伏伏上上下下。FBI一直问我'Can you hear me? Can you hear me ?'我只好跟他们说——”

“Sorry, right number.”

肖恩一手揽着马克，一手放在耳边作听筒状，马克看着他直笑。外面风起得大了些，他们站在厨房里能听见泳池中水的波澜，看着墙壁上水的光影哗啦啦飘过来，又哗啦啦移过去。

肖恩也跟着马克一起笑，两人贴在一起，像两只快活的拨浪鼓。

“快十年了，马克。我总是记得那一天，我都怕我忘记那种快乐。我怕我在哪个姑娘的床上醒过来后就不记得了，我怕我哪天结婚抱着我的孩子喂奶的时候就不记得了。我怕哪一天，其他的快乐，或者痛苦，冲刷掉了我曾经的记忆。马克，你知道你现在在做什么，你知道facebook有可能成为什么，你不能多情，更不能忘记。”

如果马克后悔了，肖恩会去找下一个马克。可如果他忘记了，肖恩束手无策，于事无补，就如同天注定。

马克的耳朵贴着对方的脖子，所以他感到对方每说一个字时音效都犹如3D环绕，让他的心脏也跟着跳动，节拍和肖恩提议“去掉the”的时候惊人相似。

他们终将不会遗忘。

“well，你结婚的时候我会提醒你的，姑娘的床上就算了。至于其他时候，你希望我每年在facebook上发起一个‘提醒肖恩别忘记’的活动吗？”马克彻底放松了身体，他感到一股疲倦感席卷了他全身，但这令他感到惬意与舒适，如果不是肖恩还揽着他，他估计自己会选择坐到地上去，然后就在这儿好好睡一觉。

“我希望你每年发起一个'肖恩的女孩谁最美'的活动。”

马克伸出一根手指否决了这个提议。“还有一件事，肖恩。”马克说。

“humm？”

“你能不能离我远点，我是说，你的口水疑似溅到我脸上了。”

“easy，我帮你舔干净？”

他们两人背靠着冰箱门，金属冰凉的温度透过衣服的布料准确传达到他们的皮肤。但马克依然感觉掌心燥热，他猜一定是他今天水喝的太少了。

他拔高了声音，一边笑一边说：“No！肖恩！”

“马克，没有人跟你说过调情的时候不要说no吗？这是邀请。”

深夜总是有种让一切变得顺理成章的魔力，更何况这是硅谷的深夜。

肖恩转过他的脑袋，嘴唇落在他的嘴角，马克嗅到了酒精与烟草混合的味道。他们挤在小小的厨房间里，肖恩按着他的后脑勺，他抱着肖恩的腰，也不知道是谁摁着谁亲。他伸出舌尖舔舐着对方的嘴唇，直到它变得犹如他想象中那般湿润。肖恩吻过他的脸颊，将之前莫须有的罪证淹没在更深的放纵里。

隐藏一片叶子的最好方法是将它藏入森林，而防止一片热带雨林干涸成沙漠的最好方法是不让它成为一座无可依靠的孤岛。

马克吻了回去。

 

婚礼是在一片靠海的森林里举行的。马克来的不早不晚，他看到肖恩在同几位投资商说话便没有过去。他站在一个小山坡上，天气很好，好到能隐隐看到近海的一座岛屿。肖恩的女朋友穿着婚纱站在一棵松树下，她把肖恩喊了过去，她要为他戴胸针和袖扣。

马克想不明白，在人工智能成为风潮的现在，为什么人们还是热衷于让古老的东西——如森林，如大海，如岩石，见证爱情的誓言。他想起肖恩曾经给过他关于这个问题的答案，肖恩说，因为人类念旧，而人类的爱意都如流星，是宇宙放的一个屁。人们还不信，于是便以天地来赋予他们崭新的感情历史的意义，厚重了，就踏实了。

“那你以后结婚也会这样吗？”当时他们窝在沙发里，马克将脚搭在肖恩的大腿上这样问道。

“也许？我无所谓，哪里都可以，街边的垃圾桶旁也能凑合。不过我还是倾向于在曼哈顿的天空酒吧来一场狂欢，然后买下全城的led屏幕发布我们的婚讯，旁边一定还要配一张她的比基尼照。”肖恩灌了一口酒说道。

“要是她喜欢呢？”

“那就在森林，在大海，在宫殿——哦，海里不行，我受不了那个，要是有鲨鱼怎么办，说真的，他们不怕死吗？”

“我就不怕死，我只是还不想死。”马克说。

“那万一你哪天就死了呢，比如战争、车祸、雪崩，或者吃橘子的时候被呛死。”

马克翻了个白眼，然后伸手把肖恩手里抛着玩的黄蓝球给打掉，他说：“那会有facebook替我活着，没有人会遗忘我。”

肖恩被打扮漂亮后他的女朋友才放过他。他转身看见了马克，并向他走来。马克听说肖恩还请了爱德华多，不过他在现场并没有看见对方的身影。

“爱德华多现在可能在地球的另一端参加一个经济论坛，不会来了。不过他托人送了礼给我，教养完美礼数周全哈？”

肖恩端着杯香槟站在马克面前，马克不想知道对方是怎么知道他在想什么的，不过他赞同肖恩的看法，“他一直这样。”

爱德华多的好修养一直令肖恩赞叹，即使他并不欣赏他，原话是：“他太过无趣了，马克。”

那时候马克在忙着百万会员夜前的一个新功能的上线调试，他戴着耳机（虽然里面并没有在放着这个地球上的任何一段旋律）手指密集地敲击着键盘眼睛就跟粘在屏幕上了一样，但仍对肖恩的话做出了反击，“无趣的人也有人喜欢，肖恩，而且我觉得他算不上无趣。”

“他只是......”马克敲击键盘的速度慢下来了，似乎要为这句话特意匀出思考的时间，“他只是跟你不合拍而已。”最终马克这样说。

“那他跟你合拍吗？”肖恩坐在他旁边的办公椅上，一边转圈圈一边问。

马克没有回答他。

“你还是舍不得，马克。即使你知道这样做是正确的。”肖恩相信马克完全明白他在说什么，同时他停止了愚蠢的自转运动，天哪，这让他获得了和醉酒一样的生理感受。

但他不知道马克并没有听到这句话，因为就在十秒钟之前，马克点开了他的音乐播放器。

肖恩一直相信他同马克共有一个残酷却又有效的生存理念，他们注定属于荣耀，属于未来。他们需要做的就是一直向前，不断向前。马克舍不得的，他来帮他断舍离；马克做不到的，他来帮他举起刀剑；马克身处阴霾时，他会帮他指明方向，献上他的赤诚之心。

但他忘了，马克也是个念旧的人。

他念着爱德华多，念着艾丽卡，念着凤凰社，有关他的不甘、他的愤怒、他的艰难，他从来没有忘记。

肖恩不在这个“旧”里，他教会他如何利用“旧”去拼搏未来。可是过去并不是马克的垫脚石，那是他自己。

直到百万会员夜，他看够了爱德华多的失态，他去狂欢庆祝他们的胜利。但加州的警察鼻子灵的很，他一下子似乎又回到了1995年，好像他注定要为他的过度自由付出代价。当他看到马克站在警局前面等他时，他才突然明白过来，有一天，他也会成为那个“旧”。

马克从没有见过这样的肖恩，他双眼布满血丝，整个人是灰白的，简陋的如同儿童简笔画。是什么将他置于此种境地，是酒精和大麻吗？是不合法的性爱吗？马克看着肖恩，他想知道对方为何痛苦，为何示弱，为何自我欺瞒。

“嗨，马克。”肖恩站在警局一楼大厅门前一手插着口袋地同他打招呼。

“嗨，肖恩。”马克站在离他几步远的地方，因为冷，双手也插在卫衣的口袋里。

他看着肖恩惯性地在口袋里掏着什么，他猜可能是雪茄或者是掺了毒品的雪茄，但那里现在当然空空如也。

马克不确定自己是不是应该这么做，但他还是走上前去，伸手将对方在口袋里握紧的拳头拉出来，撑开它，将从自己口袋里从公司前台摸到的薄荷硬糖放在上面，然后如那晚在厨房肖恩告诉他的一样，他说：“我这里只有这个，肖恩。”

肖恩一开始没有动，但马克知道肖恩会接受这个，“well，这里有橙子味的和苹果味的，你可以挑你喜欢的。”

肖恩皱起眉头，“嗯哼，I hate apple，没有葡萄味的吗？”

“你可以自己回公司拿。”

肖恩把手收了回去，糖果躺在柔软的布料和他的手掌之间，他有些担心它们会化开。说真的，他的身体真的没有给他的手掌悄悄集中供暖吗？肖恩开始怀疑。

马克开了辆SUV来接他，车内的温度刚刚好，这让肖恩全身都松弛下来。

“我是不是该走了，马克？”肖恩坐在副驾驶摆弄着后视镜上的挂件。

马克抿着嘴唇打了右转方向灯，他加速超过一辆甲壳虫，“你该回家，肖恩。”

肖恩没有再说话了，他陷在舒适的座椅里，拨弄着车载电台。有些频道是一片忙音，电流干扰着他们的大脑，似乎想将那里也刷屏成雪花。肖恩扭头看着窗外，一直没有调开频道。直到他们拐过一个弯，信号接收逐渐满格，电台里传来新闻播报员的声音，“布什总统......”

“啪。”肖恩将电台关掉了。

他恨十一月。

十分钟后马克将车停在他们的别墅前，“下车吧，肖恩。”

“你去哪？”肖恩没有动。

“我回公司，达斯汀还在那加班呢，我得去换他，他需要去睡一觉。”

肖恩点点头，“你应该这么做。”

他拉开车门，马克想跟他说再见，但肖恩突然的回身让他没有机会说出口。肖恩拎着他的衣领子把他拽过去，然后用力撞上他的嘴唇，马克发誓他的嘴唇绝对被咬破了，他尝到了血的味道。

他任由肖恩吻着他，不迎合，不躲避。这么近的距离下他仍然注视着肖恩，他亲了亲对方的嘴角，看着那里染上自己的血，“做些什么，肖恩。你得做些什么。”

肖恩用力抱了抱他，这个姿势很别扭，勒得他生疼。肖恩亲亲对方的耳朵，“再见，马克。”

肖恩曾经以为自己无所不能，他一直保护着马克，他使他免于溺于深水，困于火海，他以为他能带他将所有的关卡打通，他以为自己不再惧怕失败与死亡，但他错了，他脆弱的不堪一击。他不能为任何人而赴死，包括他自己。

他没有进去别墅，他转身向街角走去，他听见马克在他身后大喊，“回家！肖恩！”

他向身后摆摆手，他知道马克会建成一个帝国，他知道自己将去向何处，就如同他知道公司根本没有葡萄味的糖果，要么橙子，要么苹果，that's all.

 

新娘将捧花扔向空中，她身后的人群爆发出尖叫和嬉闹声。玫瑰花瓣从树顶洒落，夕阳的余晖笼罩在海平面上，海洋从深处开始翻涌。上帝慈爱，人们将爱意作为献祭的羔羊，不知崇敬才是坟墓。

马克站在人群的中间偏后，他记得那个厨房间里的约定。于是他打开手机，拨出号码。等待着对方在人群的哄闹声中接起电话。

但肖恩没有。

马克看着对方亲吻了他的新娘，摸着口袋里震动的手机，看向马克的方向。

“Can you hear me?”马克说。

肖恩打了个听筒的手势，马克看见他说，

"Yes, right number."

 

end


End file.
